Noob Sailbot
For the slang term, see Noob Noob Sailbot, known before as The Elder Sub-Zero, is a wraith ninja from the Never Never Land and a villain from the Mortal Kombat fighting games series. Info Upon his descent into the Never Never Land, the Original Sub-Zero was transformed into a wraith version of what we now know as Noob Sailbot. He leaded Shinnok's Brotherhood of Shadow, ironically what he had refused to do while alive. Noob was then ordered by Shinnok to observe the events currently taking place in Earth and Outworld. He remained in the shadows and watched the tournament in Outworld, then reported the events back to Shinnok. Noob's next assignment was to join forces with Shao Kahn during the invasion of Earth, though it is unknown what his role in the conflict was. After Shao Kahn's defeat, Shinnok made his return with the help from Quan Chi and Noob stood alongside him during the conflict. However, Shinnok was defeated by Raiden's forces, resulting in the disbanding of the Brotherhood of Shadow. With his old master "gone" (as Noob put it) the wraith returned to the service of a weakened Shao Kahn. About ten years later, Noob appeared during a battle between the forces of Outworld, led by Kano, and the armies of Edenia and Shokan, led by Kitana and Goro. During this, Noob attacked Goro and delivered a mortal wound to the Shokan. With both masters that he once served now gone, Noob slowly became his own master. Now free to follow his own goals and unconcerned by the events involving the newly returned Onaga, Noob plotted to recreate the Brotherhood of Shadow in his own image. While searching Shao Kahn's abandoned fortress, the wraith came across a deactivated robot, Smoke. After reprogramming the robot to join him, he activated his nano-technology and began to make plans to use it to create a force of enenra-demon warriors. Noob and Smoke left the castle, while being followed by Noob's brother, the second Sub-Zero, and Sereena. However, the pair were perfectly aware that they were being followed and waited for their chance, then attacked Sub-Zero whilst he was unaware. Sereena managed to intervene in the battle and held off Sub-Zero's would-be assassins. This caused her to revert to her demon form and after Noob awoke from the unconscious state he had been put in, he attacked her. It was during this time that Noob was revealed to be Sub-Zero's brother. Noob and Smoke later worked together to stage an invasion on the Lin Kuei temple, so as to transform the clan of Brotherhood of Shadow loyal only to Noob, as well as to kill Sub-Zero. However, this plot was foiled by Steven, who defeated the pair. After that, Sub-Zero began working to free Noob of the darkness within him. In his Armageddon ending, Noob defeated Blaze and found himself in a dark chamber, confronted by his former self, the original Sub-Zero, who had come to reclaim his part of the soul they shared. The two fought, but neither could best the other. But, in the end, what emerged was a being that was neither Sub-Zero, nor Noob Sailbot, but something more. Alternate Timeline Sub-Zero, along with Sektor and Cyrax (all still human), took part in the Mortal Kombat tournament, fighting on the behalf of Shang Tsung. He fought Sonya Blade for the sorcerer after she tried to save Jax Briggs, but was defeated. Later on, Sub-Zero appeared to face off against Scorpion, who'd just announced that he would not kill the ice ninja (as part of an agreement with Raiden). Sub asked the specter if he wouldn't kill him or simply couldn't, and Scorpion said Sub-Zero would suffer as the Shirai-Ryu had. The ice ninja simply said to hell with the specter's clan, prompting Scorpion to angrily bring them both to the Never Land. He managed to defeat Sub-Zero and Quan Chi appeared, telling him to finish the Lin Kuei off but the spectre didn't want to at first. However, the sorcerer showed Scorpion fake images of Sub-Zero slaughtering his family and clan and despite the ice ninja saying that wasn't him, the spectre killed him. Thus Sub-Zero was brought back as a wraith, Noob Sailbot, becoming a minion of Quan Chi and aided him in his plans to weaken Outworld. He made himself known after Kung Lao and Liu Kang entered Shao Kahn's evil Tower to save Kitana and he fought with Lao. However, Noob was defeated and Kung Lao noted there was something familiar about him, but the wraith slipped away as the monk became occupied with Goro. After Kabal was healed and equipped with a respirator by Kano, he went to take on Shao Kahn to get a way back to Earth. Noob Sailbot and Mileena stood in his way, but were defeated. Later on, the wraith aided Quan Chi in casting a spell to create a Soulnado, but his younger brother, now Robot Sub-Zero, arrived. Noob stood in his path, saying he was not worthy of the name Sub-Zero and his brother asked him what he would know about it. The wraith said that he wore his colours before, and Robot Sub-Zero realised Noob's true identity. He said they were both flawed copies of their former selves and the wraith stated he had no flaws, as well as the fact that despite sharing blood, they were not brothers. They fought, but Robot Sub-Zero emerged victorious, who noted that Noob was right, they were not brothers. After Quan Chi activated the Soulnado, the sorcerer fought Nightwolf, but was defeated. Noob Sailbot attacked the shaman, but was kicked into the Soulnado, apparently destroying him, as well as dispelling the Soulnado. In his ending, Quan had made a mistake bringing Noob Sailbot back and enhancing his power to defeat Shao Kahn. Noob broke free of his control and formed an alliance with a priest of Chaosworld, Havik. He opened a portal to the Never Land, allowing Havik and his fellow Chaosworlder warriors to overwhelm Shinnok and Quan Chi. With Never Never Land destabilised, Havik left, satisfied with his work, leaving the way open for Noob Sailbot to take over. Powers and abilities As the Elder Sub-Zero, Noob Sailbot possessed mastery over the element of ice, even more so than his younger brother. He proved able to flash freeze opponents by touching them, freeze them to the point where they are brittle enough to shatter, and freeze the air itself by concentrating his ice powers into one destructive blast. After becoming Noob Sailbot, his powers revolved around shadow and phantom aspects. He can use his shadow powers to render himself invisible, teleport, and increase and decrease the effectiveness of the powers of both himself and others limitlessly. Noob's phantom powers allow him to remove and control another combatants powers with use of a projectile attack, lift them into the air with doppelgangers of himself, and possess others. Noob also makes great use of shuriken, which he seems to have an endless amount of, and in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he wielded a war hammer-like weapon in combat. Journal Entry Noob Sailbot emerges from the darkest region of reality - a region known as the Never Never Land. He leads a group called the Brotherhood of Shadow, and worships an evil and mysterious fallen Elder God named Shinnok. His mission is to spy on the events taking place in the battle between the planets and report back to his enigmatic leader. Trivia *Since there were no ninjas in Mortal Kombat 3, Noob Sailbot ended up as a black version of Kano. *During his time as Original Sub-Zero, he disliked being called a "ninja". As a Lin Kuei loyalist, he referred to himself as a "Lin Kuei warrior" and distinguished the difference between the two. Ironically, Noob uses shurikens, which are commonly used by ninjas. *In the opening cutscene of the MK 9 story mode, Noob is seen with a sword lodged in his spine. Many believed this sword to be Scorpion's Mugai Ryu. *Noob Sailbot's X-Ray Move is the only one that will make the opponent vomit, which will happen regardless of whether the character is wearing a mask or not. Also, this is the only X-Ray that involves the help of a second "person". Gallery Noob_Sailbot.png|A drawing of Noob Sailbot. Noob,_Sub-Zero_and_Smoke.jpg|Younger Sub-Zero, Original Sub-Zero and Smoke. Sub-Noob.png|"In this pic, we can see that what emerged in the end was a being that was neither Noob Sailbot, nor Sub-Zero, butt something new." Noob_human.jpg|Noob's 2nd costume. Noob-Smoke.jpg|Noob and Smoke from Deception. Noob_and_Smoke_MK9.jpg|Noob and Smoke art. Noob's_star.jpg|Noob's shuriken. Category:Characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:MK Category:Satanism Category:Phantasm Category:Scary! Category:! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Gang Leaders Category:Army Leaders Category:Demons Category:Assassins Category:Non Humans Category:Former Good Guys Category:Old Farts Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Siblings Category:Emos